its_a_brave_new_world_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiro Nakamura
Name: Hiro Nakamura Age: 36 Organization: Fortis Group, Petrelli School Statistics *Personality: Heroic, Just, Childish, Dreamer *Occupation: Fortis Recruiter *Ability: Chronokinesis *Gender: Male *Sexuality: Heterosexual *FC: Masi Oka Biography THEN: Hiro was an employee at his father’s company, Yamagato, when he got bored with his monotonous form of life and turned to his love for science fiction as a way to escape. He was a dreamer and who believed that having powers would be one of the best things in the world, and was overjoyed when he discovered his ability. Initially he viewed it as a way to escape his life and have fun adventures with his friend Ando. The two traveled to Burnt Toast Dinner in Texas where Hiro hit it off with a waitress, Charlie Andrews. Unfortunately, Charlie died, a victim of Sylar’s. Hiro then traveled back in time to try to save her, falling in love with Charlie even more instead. However, Hiro’s ability rapidly began to diminish and he subconsciously traveled back to Japan before he could save Charlie. With his ability fleeting, he worked hard to return, believing that a sword, the Kensei sword, would help him after he saw it in one of Isaac Mendez’s paintings. He vowed to get find and aquire it and eventually does with the help of Nathan and Ando. He and Ando then go to Isaac Mendez’s loft to follow their destiny, but find Sylar had already killed him. The duo follow Sylar to his mother’s house getting a glimpse of the serial killer—as Gabriel Gray—and Hiro almost kills Sylar, but Sylar got the upper hand and broke the Kensi sword, along with Hiro’s spirit. Eventually, after some training with his father, Hiro met Sylar in Kirby Plaza along with the rest of the heroes and stabbed him through the stomach, only for Sylar to send him flying towards a building. Acting on instinct, Hiro used his ability and appeared into feudal Japan at the beginning of an eclipse where he met Taeko Kensei, his hero. But Kensi was a drunkard who took advantage of his ability to heal. Hiro shaped him into becoming the hero he was supposed to be and instructs him on what to do so that Yaeko and he would fall in love. However, Hiro and Yaeko actually end up falling in love and when Kensei finds out, he becomes bitter and mistrusting of everyone. The time-traveler eventually returns to his own time, realizing he can’t stay in the past and only to find out his father has been killed. When Hiro tries to go back and stop his father’s death, Hiro ends up taking with him instead. But just before he is killed, Hiro decides to see who killed his father instead of saving him. He hides, watching as his father is murdered, and is slightly shocked to see Kensei murder his father. He faces off with Kensei, going by Adam Monroe, and ended up locking him in a coffin as Adam to prevent him from releasing a deadly virus on the world. Hiro then returns to Yamagato Industries with Ando and is appointed CEO by his father’s will. While there, he’s told he must protect a sercet formula, but Hiro immediately fails, letting it get stolen by Daphne Hilbrook. After a drawn out struggle, Hiro eventually got the formula back and destroyed it, but not before it is used to restore several peoples’ abilities that had been taken by Arthur Petrelli. Rebel later contacts Ando and Hiro, assigning them the task to save Matt Parkman’s child from the government, who eventually partially returns Hiro’s ability that was taken by Arthur. While Hiro began to feel pain after using his ability, he still didn’t stop helping others. Hiro’s migraines worsened and he accidentally teleported to Peter Petrelli’s apartment. Next thing he knew he found himself in the hospital where he helped Emma Coolidge see the beauty in her gift and unexpectedly teleported again, this time to the day Charlie died. He ends up saving Charlie by making a deal with Sylar in which the serial killer will get rid of her blood clot and prevent her from dying and Hiro would tell him his future. Charlie was saved then but theb taken by Samuel Sullivan as a manipulative tool. He threatened not to give her back unless Hiro brought him and Samuel to the future. Samuel then told him that Charlie was in the past and somewhere that only he knew. Hiro traveled back to save Mohinder from Samuel but Mohinder refused to let him stay at large so Hiro put him in an insane asylum for ‘storage’, to prevent Mohinder from peaking out. When he returned to the carnival and demanded Charlie’s return, Samuel refused. Hiro then gained Lydia as an allie and took her back in time, showing her that Joseph was actually killed by Samuel. When he returned to the present, Hiro challenged Samuel, who got mad and has a carnie scramble Hiro’s brain, leaving him speaking jibberish and teleporting away. Eventually, he collapsed again and was taken to the hospital.only to find out that he had a brain tumor. In his mind, Hiro faces a sort of jury of his peers—those who had died or were affected by his time-but comes out of surgery with his tumor successfully removed. When Hiro woke up he discovered he had full control of his abilities again. After receiving an origami crane, Hiro sets off, finding an old Charlie in a room down the hall. Charlie reveals that she was teleported back to the forties and lived a full life in which she is now dying of old age. Hiro believed all of his quests were finished, but was reminded of the Sullivan Bros Carnival by Ando, who received a call from Noah requesting help. He returned to the carnival to help all of the carnies escape and, with the help of a super charge from Ando, teleported everyone to safety. NOW: Hiro has been a part of Fortis for the past two years at Peter’s request. He turned over Yamagato Industries to his sister so he could continue being a hero and saving the world, dragging Ando with him. He currently recruits potential Fortis members and occasionally students for the school. He’s traveled around the world a lot, especially lately, gathering forces to help strike back against the EHRA, which Hiro is completely against. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fortis Group Category:Petrelli School Category:Chronokinesis